The Return of the Admiral
by chilled monkey
Summary: An incident on the beach involving Jaden, Syrus and Fonda is complicated when the Admiral shows up wanting Jaden back - and he won't take no for an answer!
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Admiral

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters. This is purely a work of fanfiction; no profit is being made from it.

It was a quiet weekend at Duel Academy. With no classes that day the students were making the most of their time off, some were duelling others studying for upcoming tests and others just hanging out.

No one was aware that at that very moment beneath the waves, a submarine was hurtling towards the island. Aboard the hi-tech vessel a man rubbed his hands together eagerly as the helmsman announced "Duel Academy Island dead ahead sir. ETA is thirty minutes."

"Good. Soon me first mate will be right back where he belongs."

Meanwhile on the island's largest beach, Jaden and Syrus were busy having fun, blissfully unaware of the trouble that was currently heading their way. They had invited their other friends to come but all of them had been busy with other things so it was just the two of them.

"Okay Syrus, heads up!" Jaden yelled cheerily. He drew back the Frisbee in his hand and then launched it as hard as he could.

"I got it, I got it" Syrus called as he ran across the sand while looking over his shoulder. He was so focused on the incoming Frisbee that he failed to notice the blobby creature in front of him or the tentacles trailing out from it until it was too late.

"YOW!" Syrus cried as he trod on one of the tentacles, accidentally tangling it around his foot. He tripped and fell forwards, sending up a small cloud of sand. "Ow, ow, ow" he continued to call out as he rolled onto his back.

"Syrus are you okay?" Jaden asked as he came running over. He stopped momentarily as he saw the jellyfish. "Oh man." He ran around it, careful to avoid the tentacles, and hurried over to Syrus.

"Ow, ow. It stung me Jaden!" Syrus cried out. "OW!"

"Hold on Syrus, I'll call Miss Fontaine" his friend reassured him.

Aboard the submarine, the master of the vessel looked over as one of his crew called, "we've located him sir. I'm bringing it on-screen now."

An image appeared of Jaden Yuki on the beach. Before him was Syrus Truesdale. The smaller boy was lying on the ground seemingly hysterical. There was no sound but it looked as though Jaden was trying to calm him down.

"Arg, how nice of the lad to make it easy for me" said the man. "Hmm, the waters there be too shallow for the submarine, but tis of no concern. One of the mini-subs will do just as well. We'll be gone before they even know we were here."

In the nurse's office Fonda Fontaine was typing up a lesson plan for the following week. _Things have been quiet for a while now_ she thought. _I hope that lasts. In this academy you never know when…_

Just then her PDA suddenly beeped. _Speak of the devil_ she thought as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miss Fontaine, its Jaden" the Slifer Red student said on the other end of the line. "Sorry to bother you but could you come down to the beach? Syrus has been stung by a jellyfish."

"Oh my. Hold on, I'm on my way."

"Sure thanks" said Jaden as he hung up.

Fonda gathered the items and medicines she would need and hurried down to the beach. When she got there she found Syrus lying on a blanket groaning faintly in pain while Jaden fussed over him. He looked up as he heard her approach and smiled in relief.

"It's okay Syrus, Miss Fontaine's here now"

"I got here as fast as I could" she said as she crouched next to Syrus and put on a pair of rubber gloves. "Hold on" she said gently as she opened her bag and took out the items she required before turning to Jaden. "Where was he stung?"

"His left foot" he replied. "He was running along and he stepped on it."

"Okay here we go." She examined his foot and sure enough there was a jellyfish tentacle wrapped around it. Selecting a bottle, she began dousing his foot with its contents.

Jaden watched curiously. "Hey is that vinegar?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "It'll stop anymore toxin from being released."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes really" she replied before turning back to her patient. "Don't worry Syrus, you'll be fine" she told him comfortingly.

"Thanks Miss Fontaine" he replied, already feeling more at ease.

"Shouldn't we remove that thing?" Jaden asked, pointing at the tentacle.

"Not yet Jaden" Fonda explained patiently. "We need to wait until the vinegar completely deactivates the stinging cells. If I try and remove it now it'll make it worse."

"Wow" he repeated. "I'll have to remember that."

Ten minutes later she carefully removed the tentacle with a pair of tweezers, then applied a paste of baking soda to the affected skin and ran a safety razor over it.

"There, that should remove any stinging cells remaining" she said before applying a final dose of vinegar to make sure.

"Thanks again" said Syrus. "It feels a lot better now."

Fonda smiled. "I'm glad. You should take some of this and go and get some rest now" she said as she handed him some pain relief medicine. "And make sure to wear sandals next time you come to the beach."

"I will" he promised.

Just as they were about to leave, a mini-sub rose up from beneath the sea, water cascading off of its sides. "Avast ye landlubbers!" a voice boomed from a speaker

Jaden groaned. "Oh no not him again" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** A big thank you to everyone who favourited and/or reviewed this fic. I'm glad you like it.

**WolfWarriorWoman:** What's going to happen next? You're about to find out!

Jaden groaned. "Oh no not him again" he muttered.

Syrus scowled, remembering the last time he had heard that voice. _That guy tried to take my best friend away_ he thought angrily.

Fonda frowned. "Is that the Admiral I've heard about?" she asked Jaden.

"I'm afraid so" he replied.

A hatch opened atop the vessel and the Admiral appeared. "Ahoy Jaden, me good first mate" he called.

Jaden sighed deeply. "I told you before, I'm not your first mate and I'm not interested in your offer" he yelled.

Admiral laughed. "Aye, but the Admiral's not be letting his plans be so easily scuttled."

He reached down and when he stood up again he was holding device resembling a large, bulky flashlight. He pressed a button and with a whoosh of compressed air, a weighted net was launched through the air, attached to a cable. Before Jaden could react he found himself tightly wrapped up in the net.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He struggled but couldn't get free.

"Now to reel in me prize catch" said Admiral gleefully. He pressed another button and the cable began to retract, pulling Jaden in.

Syrus and Fonda quickly grabbed hold of Jaden and pulled back as hard as they could. The winch in Admiral's net launcher began to whine in protest.

"Arg, let go ye bilge rats!" Admiral yelled.

"No way, we're not letting you take Jaden!" Syrus cried.

Admiral pressed the button again and the winch shut off. "Then what say we settle this the traditional way, with a Duel!"

"Now you're talking" said Jaden. "Just let me out of this thing and…"

"Not ye lad. One of yer mates here" he said, pointing at Syrus and Fonda.

"I'll do it" Syrus said at once. "I wasn't there for Jaden the last time Admiral showed up and now I'm going to make it up to him!"

He took a step forwards and winced as his stung foot sent a bolt of pain through him.

"Syrus are you okay?" Jaden called.

"Syrus wait" said Fonda. "You're in no condition to Duel, not with that jellyfish sting."

"But we can't just leave Jaden" he protested.

"I know. That's why I'll Duel" she said reassuringly. "If it's all right with you" she added.

Syrus thought for a moment_. I want to help Jaden, but she's right. I'm not at my best right now. If I Duel now I'd be putting my best friend at risk. That wouldn't be helping him; that would just be gratifying my own ego. The best way I can help now is to stand back. _

He nodded. "Go get him."

She smiled and lightly patted his shoulder, appreciating what his choice meant. "Don't worry" she said. "I won't let Jaden be taken away."

"I know Miss Fontaine" he replied with a small smile.

She turned to Jaden. "Are you okay with me Duelling for you?"

"Fine by me" he said.

"How about it Admiral?" she called. "If I win you'll let Jaden go and never bother him or anyone else at this academy ever again. If you win I'll quit my job here and come to work at your undersea Duel Academy"

"Me too!" Syrus exclaimed. "Um, I'm not sure exactly what I'd do there but if Jaden goes, then I'll go too."

Admiral laughed again. "Arg, three fer the price of one eh? Very well then lass, get yer game on!"

A few moments later they stood facing each other on the beach. Fonda adjusted the Duel Disk she'd borrowed from Jaden_. Of course he'd bring it with him on a trip to the beach_ she thought wryly. _Still it's just as well he did._

"Hey can you let me out of this?" Jaden asked. He was next to Admiral, still caught in the net.

"Nay lad. The Admiral be taking no risk of ye getting off me hook" he replied as he adjusted his ornate, jewel-encrusted Disk.

"Let's Duel!"

Admiral drew a card. "Now lass, let's see how well ye fare against me sea monsters from the deep! First I'll summon me Sea Kamen."

A vicious-looking fish-like humanoid with purple skin and razor-like claws materialised on the field in a burst of light and bared its teeth menacingly.

"Next I'll take this here Duel down to the depths with A Legendary Ocean!"

There was a flash of blue light and when it cleared they were now underwater, standing in the ruins of a sunken city. Sea Kamen's attack and defence instantly increased by 200 points each.

"Finally I lays a face-down. Yer turn, young missy."

_Perfect _he thought_. When she summons a monster to attack me Sea Kamen, I'll be activating me face-down Gravity Bind to leave it marooned and unable to attack._

Fonda studied her hand for a moment and then said "I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode."

A nurse with long pink hair and feathery wings holding a giant hypodermic needle materialised in front of her.

"She may be cute but don't underestimate Lily. Now I'll activate her special ability. By paying 2000 Life points I can increase her attack points by 3000 for this turn. Lily, attack his Sea Kamen!"

_Arg, that fairy be only a Level Three monster! Me Gravity Bind be useless_ Admiral thought angrily.

Injection Fairy Lily flew forwards and drove her giant hypodermic into Sea Kamen. The fish-like monster exploded.

**Fonda**: 2000 Life Points. **Admiral**: 1900 Life Points.

"I'll end my turn with one card face down" she said.

Admiral laughed. "Is that the best ye got lass? I be but a mere 100 points behind. Tis easy enough to come back from that. And now I be summoning me Atlantean Pikeman"

Another fish-like humanoid monster, this one with green skin, wielding a lance and clad in bronze armour, appeared on the field. Its attack and defence points both immediately increased by 200 due to A Legendary Ocean.

"Now me Pikeman, scuttle that there fairy!"

Atlantean Pikeman swam forwards and a swift jab of its lance destroyed Injection Fairy Lily. Fonda winced as her life points decreased dramatically.

**Fonda**: 800 Life Points.

Syrus blanched. _No! She only has 800 points left!_

**End of Part 2**

**Author's Note: **Here are the ATK and DEF points for the monsters in this chapter:-

**Sea Kamen: **ATK 1100. DEF 1300.

**Injection Fairy Lily: **ATK 400. DEF 1500.

**Atlantean Pikeman: **ATK 1400. DEF 0.


	3. Chapter 3

**WolfWarriorWoman:** I appreciate that, thank you. Still, at least you're commenting so I can't complain (thank you very much for that too). After all some stories don't have ANY comments/reviews.

How will Ms. Fontaine pull though? You'll find that out now. I hope you like it.

**Darkcastle15:** Thank you very much; I'm glad that you like it. I apologise for it not being longer. That is something I will try to work on in future stories.

**Now, without further ado:-**

Syrus blanched. _No! She only has 800 points left!_

Jaden noticed his friend's worried look. "Chill Sy" he said casually. "Miss Fontaine can handle this."

Fonda smiled. "Thanks Jaden" she said before turning back to her opponent. "My turn, I draw."

She drew another card and said "first I'll give my life points some medical attention. I play the spell Red Medicine. This increases my life points by 500."

**Fonda**: 1300 Life Points.

"However my prognosis for you looks pretty grim Admiral, because now I summon my Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!"

A purple haired woman wrapped almost entirely in bandages and with a pair of red and green bat-like wings appeared on the field. The strands of her hair and the digits of her wings were sharp curved blades.

Jaden grinned. _Oh you're in for it now Admiral_ he thought.

For his part Admiral was unimpressed. "Arg. That monster be no match for me Pikeman, thanks to me Legendary Ocean field spell" he said.

"Oh I'm well aware of that. So I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

_Hmm_ Admiral thought. _Methinks it be time I be revising me strategy._

"I be playing Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness!"

_Oh yeah that's right I remember now_, Jaden thought as he watched the monster, a bizarre cross between a killer whale and a battleship, appear on the field. _A Legendary Ocean lowers a water monster's level so he can summon it without needing a sacrifice._

"Now me Orca Mega-Fortress, send her Nurse to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Orca Mega-Fortress opened its tooth-filled mouth to reveal a cannon and reared back as a sphere of golden energy formed in front of the cannon's barrel.

"Not so fast" said Fonda. "I play my face-down Raigeki Break! By discarding one card from my hand this trap destroys your Orca!"

The face-down flipped into the upright position and fired a bolt of energy. Orca Mega-Fortress roared and exploded as the bolt hit.

"Argh" Admiral cried as he was thrown off his feet by the blast.

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed, recalling how he had used Elemental Hero Thunder Giant to achieve the same result. "Nice move Miss Fontaine!"

"That's not all" she said as Admiral got up and glared at her. "The card I sent to the Graveyard was Burning Algae. Thanks to its effect you now gain 1000 life points."

He grinned. "I thank ye for the generous bounty lass."

"You won't be thanking me when I activate Reficule's special ability. Now instead of gaining those life points you lose them. Go Anti-Cure!"

A blue aura, almost invisible due to the holographic ocean around them, formed around Admiral. Threads of light flew from him to Reficule and the aura changed colour to red. He yelled as his life points decreased.

**Admiral**: 900 Life Points.

As the aura faded away he snarled, "I still have me Pikeman and he be more than strong enough to keelhaul ye nurse!"

"Think again. I reveal my face-down, Brutal Potion. This trap gives my Reficule 1000 extra attack points for one turn whenever you take effect damage."

The face-down flipped up and Nurse Reficule's attack points increased to 2400.

Admiral gritted his teeth as he realised he couldn't attack this turn. "I lays a face-down and ends me turn."

_On me next turn I'll use me spell card The Shallow Grave to bring Orca Mega-Fortress back from the briny deep and me face-down Cursed Waters Level 3 to summon Torpedo fish and Cannonball Spear Shellfish. With those three beasts, her monster and trap both be meeting a dastardly end and me Pikeman will win me this Duel._

"My turn" said Fonda. "I play the spell Bonfire. I can now add any level 4 or below Pyro-type monster from my deck to my hand."

"Arg, ye thinks to be pitting fire against water?" Admiral asked. "That be a foolhardy choice. No fire can ever match the power of the deep seas."

_If he had used the Umi field spell he'd be right_ she thought as she shuffled her deck. _But luckily for me, A Legendary Ocean doesn't decrease Pyro-type monsters attack points the way Umi does._

"We'll see about that Admiral" she replied. "I now summon the monster I just added to my hand, Burning Algae."

A tree-like monster with its leaves replaced by fire materialised next to Nurse Reficule.

"Arg, fire at the bottom of the sea? T'aint be natural."

"It's about to get worse" she replied. "Algae, attack Atlantean Pikeman."

The Pyro-type monster charged and was immediately destroyed by one swipe from the fish-monster's lance.

**Fonda**: 200 Life Points.

Admiral roared with laughter. "Lass, ye've practically handed me the Duel. Now the three of ye be as good as mine."

"I'm sorry, did you forget about Burning Algae's special ability?" Fonda asked casually.

His eyes bulged as realisation struck him "Oh no."

"That's right. And thanks to my Reficule's special ability this Duel is over. Reficule, Anti-Cure!"

"Noooo!" he yelled as the blue aura surrounded him again. Nurse Reficule cawed in victory as ribbons of blue light flowed into her again and the aura shifted from blue to red.

**Admiral**: 0 Life Points.

The holograms vanished and they were once again standing on the beach. Jaden and Syrus cheered as Admiral slumped in defeat.

"And that's game" said Jaden with a broad smile. "Awesome duelling Miss Fontaine" he added.

"Thank you Jaden" she replied. "Now let's get you out of that net."

A short time later Jaden had been freed and he, Syrus and Fonda stood on the beach facing Admiral.

He sighed deeply and said, "ye won the Duel lass and I be keeping me word. A pity, the three of ye would have been a grand boon to me academy indeed."

"Thanks Admiral" said Fonda politely.

"Don't sweat it" Jaden said encouragingly. "You're a great Duellist Admiral. I know you'll do an awesome job at your undersea academy."

"Thank ye matey. What say ye come aboard me vessel for a celebratory feast before I be setting sail?"

"Uh, thanks but no thanks" he replied. _I'd like having a feast but I'm not taking any chances after what happened last time I got on his sub. _Syrus and Fonda also shook their heads.

"Then I bid thee adieu. May the wind be with ye always."

"Same to you Admiral" Jaden said. "Bon voyage."

They watched as he returned to his sub and the vessel vanished under the sea.

"We should get back now" said Fonda once he was gone. "Especially you Syrus. After that excitement you should get some rest."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about Sy's foot getting stung" said Jaden. "Hey, Miss Fontaine is there any vinegar left? After all that I've got a real craving for some fish and chips."

"Jaden you're just too much" she said with an amused smile.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **I realise that there is a slight continuity error here in that Jaden recognising Nurse Reficule would place this story as occurring after Season 3. However post Season 3, Jaden's experiences meant he no longer had the cheerful care-free personality he displays here. I apologise for this. It's probably best to consider this story set in an AU.

Here are the ATK and DEF points for the monsters in this chapter:-

**Nurse Reficule the Fallen One**: ATK 1400. DEF 600

**Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness**: ATK 2100. DEF 1200

**Burning Algae**: ATK 500. DEF 1500


End file.
